Dianna Matherson
Dianna Matherson (Born Dianna Anjenario) is a young vampire and a member of the Australian Coven. She has the ability to fly. Biography When she was born on the 15th of March 1782 to a whealthy family and was named after her late grandmother. Her mother passed away when she was only five months old, due to she had the plague and it killed her older brother Fredrick. Since her grandmother was kind to her mother, her mother named Dianna after her. When she was only five months of age, her mother and her older brother fredrick had succumbed to the plague. Their funerals were held one week after they died. When she was five, her father had passed away of a fatal heart attack brought on by stress from his workplace. She was then sent to an orphanage until she was of age to get the wealth of her family. But in 1802 she was followed by a unknown vampire one day and she was then attacked and bitten and left to writhe in agony for three days, after her transformation, she then hunted human's for their blood. She then passed a window and looked at herself and looked of what she became. Then all of a sudden, she then jumped into the air and moved from Western Australia to the northest part of Queensland. Then all of a sudden, she bumped into someone called Michael and they fell in love instantly. Personality She has got a bubbly personality and she is easily annoyed and when she does get annoyed she flies away and feeds somewhere else. She has got something about her, that makes people think that she is a freak or something, but her coven accepted her. Appearence Dianna has long curly blond hair, with pale skin and topaz colored eyes. Powers and Abilities 'Flight' Main Article: Flight Dianna is the only one in all of the vampires, that can actually fly. She can go at heights as on the edge of space without having any trouble with oxygen. Plus with her gift she is able to fly long distants within a few hours, if she wanted to go to England, she can leave Australia and be in England with in a few hours. If you'd go by plane it would take you up to a day or two to get their. Limitations She can only fly on her own, if her mate Michael wanted to follow her, she'll have to wait a day or two for Michael to finally get to England. Since she is the only one that can fly she is wanted by the Volturi due to the rarity of her gift. Origin Since, she was the descendant from Raphael the famous painter, when she was a little girl, she had a vision of her flying from country to country. When she was turned into a vampire, she enhanced that gift of her flight. Similar gifts So far there is no other vampire with this gift. Relationships See also Category:Australian Coven Category:Females Category:Vampires Category:Vegetarians Category:Vampires With Special Abilities Category:Articles by VampiresAndWerewolfsareAwesomeAsHell23 Category:Flight